1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display cases and, more specifically, to a display case for musical instruments, in the preferred embodiment a guitar or bass guitar. The display case is comprised of a housing having spaced apart top surface and bottom surface with side walls, back wall and front wall positioned therebetween. Both the interior and exterior of the cabinet are covered with fabric material, along with inside of back panel. The front wall is a removable structure having a border with a transparent member positioned therein for viewing the displayed musical instrument. The interior of the case has a fastener on the back wall for attaching the musical instrument and a light located on the base for illuminating the displayed article. There are also apertures within the back wall for mounting the display case to a wall. A number of stop blocks are located on the interior side walls having hook and loop material on the anterior side that mates with hook and loop material located on the interior side of the front panel forming retaining means for the front panel. The front panel is dimensionally designed to frictionally fit within the display case front panel aperture. The frame of the front panel can be covered with fabric and piping positioned on the periphery edge. Also located on the front panel is a handle, a brass knob in the preferred embodiment, for removing the front panel providing access to the display case interior. Additionally, the front corners of the case can have metallic edge protectors and the exterior base can have polymeric or elastomeric pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other display cases designed for article display. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 694,987 issued to Pollard on Mar. 11, 1902.
Another patent was issued to De Haan on Jun. 5, 1934 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,137. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,826 was issued to Young on Jun. 14, 1938 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 10, 1967 to Diack as U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,310.
Another patent was issued to DiMarzio on Mar. 23, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,829. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,171 was issued to Ortiz on Jun. 2, 1992. Another was issued to Bahl on Jan. 3, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,829 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 24, 1996 to Dumitru as U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,416.
Another patent was issued to Vacovsky et al. on Dec. 12, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,828. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,174 was issued to Palmqvist on Nov. 27, 2001. Another was issued to Chaplin on Jun. 4, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,322 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 25, 1997 to Janvier as French Patent No. FR2743928.